


Dearest Demetrios

by odheirre



Category: Carpe Noctem, Vampire: The Masquerade, White Wolf, World of Darkness - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Echo Chamber, vampire/fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:44:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odheirre/pseuds/odheirre
Summary: Letter from Tina to Demetrios after Tina goes to the fae lands





	Dearest Demetrios

Dearest Demetrios,

Thank you thank you thank you for giving me the opportunity to study with the Fae. And please make sure to thank Therese and Homeschooled as well. This is amazing, and I can’t wait to tell you everything I will have learned.

After the very nice night I spent with you, I admit, I lingered around your house until sunrise. It felt like you were watching me, and it felt good. Then, I took the bus home. At home, there was a letter taped to the door, from King Lars. It said to meet his envoy at Eden Park at noon today, don’t bother to pack, and I’d be gone for one hundred days with no way to return. OK, this was it.

I told Mom and Sis’ that I got an internship, and I wasn’t going to Chicago to help out Uncle Joe. Mom was in one of her moods, and said that I should follow my heart, follow my inner God and Goddess, whatever that meant. I don’t think she really understood. Saoirse blew up at me. She said I was abandoning her and my family, that I was being selfish and leaving her alone to take care of mom. And yes, I was doing that. She had the nerve to ask if I was getting paid for this, and who was getting the money. I said I made enough money to help out my family, and maybe I am being a bit selfish, but this was a once-in-a-lifetime chance. She said it wasn’t about the money, and I asked why she brought it up in the first place. She asked me about my love life, where I’ve been sneaking off to, and I said that wasn’t any of her business. We yelled a lot. A real lot. And I almost told her about my powers, about the fae party, about you. Instead, I left. I wrote Uncle Joe a letter saying he was on his own, mailed it, and went to Eden Park. I’m hoping Saoirse understands, especially when she starts to move out. I hope Mom is OK, and Uncle Joe’s business survives.

Eden Park was open but not really crowded, and I paid my money and walked in. I wasn’t sure where exactly to meet, so I just wandered around, looked at the carousel and the duck pond. At noon, I saw a face in the ground before me. It started moving, shifting under the ground, and I followed it. It led me to this old toolshed off the beaten path, kind of tucked away between two rides. The door was hanging open and I went inside.

I’m not sure I should write this, but I want to be honest with you, tell you everything. There was a nude man standing there, skin the color of gold sand, about my age, tall, brown eyes. He was aroused. I kind of just stood there, and he said, “Tina Joyce?” I nodded. “I am Ferron, and I am here as your envoy to the Faerie World on behalf of King Lars. Do you accept?” I nodded and asked what do I do. “You need do nothing. I will envelop you and transport you to the Faerie World.” He walked towards me and hugged me, and that was embarrassing. He was poking me. But then I felt him kind of melt around me, and I was dragged down, and everything turned black, and instantly I was in this cavern, studded with rubies and sapphires and diamonds. A man was sitting on the other end of the cavern, and to his right was someone I swear was made entirely of beard and hair. Light was coming from behind the man, and I swear he looked like Jesus. I heard someone behind me and turned. Ferron took a few steps away from me, and I didn’t mind that at all. I smelled tobacco and incense.

Jesus-man said, “Tina, come closer.” I did. I could not but help obey that voice. He just stared at me and said, “I am King Lars. You are in a special part of my land, seen only by the Fae.” I could tell he was capitalizing Fae. “I have agreed to assign you a tutor to teach you our ways and control your power. In return, you will stay under our protection for 100 days, in which you will have no contact with the outside world. Furthermore, you will not tell the mortal world anything you see during these 100 days, and you will keep the Masquerade of the Fae from the mortal world. During these 100 days, those who serve under the Combined Court will ensure your physical safety and treat you as a Lady of the Court. Do you understand and accept these terms?” Mr. Beardhair said nothing, just kept smoking a pipe and I think staring at me. I asked if I could write letters to you, let people know I was safe. He smiled and said I could write one letter, and it must be finished today, and he would make sure it was delivered to whoever I chose.

So, I agreed. I chose you, obviously.

Ferron took me to this castle, where I have my own private room and all the dresses and gowns fit me perfectly. I’m wearing one now, and your jaw would drop if you could see me. There’s a whole range of earrings and necklaces for me to choose from, although they really aren’t me. I think the servants burned my old clothes. Oh yeah, I have servants now, although I don’t really like them waiting on me hand and foot. They are very quiet and none of them tell me their names. It feels like I should tip them, but I don’t have any money and they don’t expect anything anyway. Lunch was one of the best meals I’ve had ever, and the water is almost intoxicating. I have a patio door that opens up to a garden. Ferron is my envoy and is suppose to take me around to different lands. He needs to learn how to wear shorts. I don’t know who my tutor will be except that it’s a her, and I’m looking forward to meeting her. King Lars said my training will begin tomorrow.

Miss you, love you, can’t wait to see you in 100 days. Or is it 99 days now? I don’t know when the countdown starts. I will dream of you always.

  
Your bright aura,

Tina

**Author's Note:**

> This is canon, and Demetrios received this letter a few days after Tina left for the Fae.


End file.
